


Change Up

by Highlander_II



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Five small scenes from Mike's POV about Ginny.





	Change Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



**~ One ~**

Mike looked up from his phone. There she was. Sitting across the room, laughing with the guys. He could still remember when she and some of the guys were at odds. He liked hearing her laugh. Her and the team. Mostly her.

After her meltdown in LA, he wasn't sure how long it would take her to bounce back. But she did. And it's good to see in the clubhouse. Even if he wished he could've had more to do with it. He's the team captain, it's his job to take care of the team. To lead the team.

He glanced away when she caught him staring. That had been super obvious. He tried to look normal and casual scrolling through his phone. He hoped it didn’t look even more obvious. Salvamini came over to talk for a bit, which saved him from having to fake ‘normal’ any longer.

Still, he noticed when she got up to leave the locker room. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t want her to think he was cornering her. Or hitting on her.

Why was this so awkward?

**~ Two ~**

Damn. He knew he shouldn’t have texted her. She just walked in wearing this great dress. Dammit. She was on a date. Did he know that? If he did, was he sabotaging that for her? And, if he was, didn’t that make him the biggest asshole?

This was such a bad idea.

No. He remembered, she hadn't told him she had a date. She was going out with her brother. Why'd she lie?

It didn't matter. She showed up.

And, she didn’t seem upset. That made her pretty amazing. Sure, he knew this was emotional. Hell, he’s probably going to Chicago. It’s an all but done deal. He’s all but on the plane.

Though, he could tell that she had been expecting more of the guys to be here. Maybe he should have told her he was alone. That he hadn’t wanted the whole team around. That he didn’t feel like being the center of attention tonight.

He should have told her that before she got here.

**~ Three ~**

Texting her during her date had been bad enough. But then he almost kissed her? What the hell was wrong with him?

What the hell had he been thinking? _Had_ he been thinking?

It was fortunate that the call about the trade interrupted him before he could make a bigger ass of himself. Why was it so damned hard to work out the logistics of this with her? Yeah, he’s attracted to her. He’s pretty sure she’s attracted to him. They almost kissed right there on the street, for crying out loud. But they work together. That’s the plain and simple of it – they work together. He knows from experience that dating a co-worker can be complicated. And end badly. He doesn’t want to repeat that.

He doesn’t want to repeat the mistakes from his marriage either. They work the same job, so they both ‘get it’, but what if one of them were to get traded? Or injured? Or sent back to the minors? Then what? How does that work out? Being apart. Being unavailable all the time.

She’d dated a player before and it hadn’t gone so well for her either. He wasn’t sure if things had gotten weird or what, but he did know they had broken up and it was a little weird later.

What the hell was he thinking?

**~ Four ~**

She had texted him. So he was going. Going to see her. He didn’t know what was going on, but she asked him to come. So he had.

He’s sitting in his car. In the parking lot. Outside her hotel. He was invited, so he’s not intruding. So why was he still sitting out here instead of going inside?

He shook it off and got out of the car.

Seeing her in pain was hard. But he knew she’d get through it. He wasn’t going to let her give up. Not now. The team needed her. And he’d tell her that if he had to. That's also the plan in case her boyfriend is around. He stopped by at her request and he has a pep-talk to keep her spirits up.

No boyfriend. He starts to give her the pep-talk, but she tells him, early on, that she isn't interested. She doesn't need strength or encouragement. He knows she's wrong, but that's what she tells him.

For now, he could sit with her and watch bad TV. Tell her terrible jokes. And stories about the guys. How Blip missed a throw directly to his chest. How Salvamini fouled one off a TV camera. He’s still not sure how that one even happened, but he does know it was funny as hell. Though, maybe not for the broken camera.

**~ Five ~**

He lifted her from the floor and spun to press her against the wall. He crushed her mouth with his. For a brief, brief moment, he thought this might be a bad idea. A really bad idea. Technically, they still ‘worked’ together. His retirement from play wasn’t effective until the end of the season. Hell, he hadn’t actually announced it officially. He’d just told Ginny. Only Ginny.

And now he was hoping that wasn’t why they were doing this. At least, it shouldn't be the only reason. Because, if it was, this would be a very short affair. He was looking for more than that. He hoped she was too.

He’d worry about that later. She was kissing him and wrapping her gorgeous, strong legs around his hips right now. If there weren’t so many clothes in the way…

He carried her to the bedroom and set her down on the bed before he began stripping out of his clothes. She followed suit, then dragged him onto the bed with her.

She was hot and naked and he wanted this so badly he could taste it. He felt his body pushing hard and fast toward the end. Her warm fingers taking charge, somehow, seemed to slow him down. That was perfect. She was perfect. He grinned down at her, which made her laugh. She slugged him in the chest, then went back to what she’d been doing. By the time she guided him into her, he’d relaxed enough to not charge straight through to the finish line.

Damn, she was good.


End file.
